1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate drive circuit and a display apparatus having the gate drive circuit. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate drive circuit with improved reliability of a gate signal and a display apparatus having the gate drive circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel that displays an image using a light-transmitting ratio of liquid crystal molecules, and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The LCD device includes a display panel in which a plurality of pixel parts connected to gate lines and data lines crossing the gate lines are formed, a gate drive circuit outputting a gate signal to the gate lines, and a data drive circuit outputting a data signal to the data lines. The gate drive circuit and the data drive circuit may be formed in a chip type, and may be formed on the display panel. A pixel includes a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor. The thin film transistor is connected to a data line, a gate line and the pixel electrode, and drives the pixel electrode. Generally, the thin film transistor includes an active layer having amorphous silicon.
In order to decrease a total size of a gate drive circuit and to reduce the size of an LCD and to simplify the manufacture of the LCD, a process in which the gate driving circuit is integrated on the LCD panel has been developed. The gate drive circuit includes a thin film transistor which is formed via a that is process substantially the same as that for forming the thin film transistor of the pixel. The thin film transistor of the gate drive circuit includes an active layer having the amorphous silicon.